All I want for Christmas is you
by BelleBailey
Summary: A songfic for all i want for christmas is you. what is the best present Lindsay can get for Christmas? Here's a hint she'll find it at her doorstep. DL Fluff. alot of it.


-1**ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU**

I don't own CSI:NY Jerry B. does. I don't own 'Twas the night before Christmas, I just changed some things to match this story. I don't own All I want for Christmas is you, Mariah Carey does for this version. I don't own the KDKA radio Christmas carol. KDKA plays it ever Christmas.

'Twas the day before Christmas and Lindsay was working. Thank God she was off the next day. Not a creature was stirring, not even her. She sat there starring out at the snow. Danny was in the next room helping Hawkes on a case. Lindsay thought about going in there to see what they were doing. All you was doing was working on the last minute paperwork. This was the last thing she wanted to do on Christmas eve. She wasn't going back home for Christmas. There was no point for two reasons. One because she only had Christmas day off and went down there on Thanksgiving. Secondly she would just make her family miserable. She told Danny she needed her space and time. Now she had too much. She wanted to be with him.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_**There's just one thing I need**_

_**I don't care about presents**_

_**Underneath the Christmas tree**_

_**I just want you for my own**_

_**More then you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true…**_

_**All I want for Christmas **_

_**Is you……**_

Finally at 7:30 that night Lindsay was allowed to go home by the paperwork that kept her there. Danny was leaving at the same time. When she entered the locker room, she saw him and smiled at herself. He was changing his shirt, so of course, Lindsay couldn't help but stare. When Danny was finished he looked into the mirror in his locker and saw Lindsay.

"You starring, Montana?"

His accent was thick. He turned around and got a quick glimpse of her running out of the room. He quickly ran after her, but she was too fast for her.

30 minutes later, Lindsay made it home. She leaned against the front door after she locked it and closed it. She moved toward the living room, flipped a switch and starred at the multi-colored Christmas tree. There were presents underneath it from her family, which they mailed to her only three days ago. When she was a child this and only this would have made her happy. The presents on Christmas morning, but that's not what she wanted for this Christmas.

_**There is just on thing I need**_

_**I don't care about presents **_

_**Underneath the Christmas tree**_

_**I don't need to hand my stocking**_

_**There upon the fireplace**_

_**Santa Claus won't make me happy**_

_**With a toy on Christmas day**_

_**I just want you for my own**_

_**More than you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true **_

_**All I want for Christmas is you**_

_**You baby…**_

Lindsay changed into her nightgown, made some hot cocoa, and sat in front of the Christmas tree with Christmas music playing on the radio. KDKA radio was playing the Christmas Carol. She giggled a couple times. After she finished her cocoa, she fell asleep on the couch. The next thing Lindsay knew, was that she was woken to her door bell.

"I'm coming," she said quietly.

Lindsay walked to the door, pulled the chain off, and carefully opened the door a couple of inches just to see who was there. 

"Hi, Montana. I'm sorry to wake you."

"It's okay, Danny."

Lindsay motioned for Danny to come in. She shut the door

behind him and gave herself a quick blush.

"What brings you here, Messer."

"You."

Lindsay shot her head up. She starred into Danny's eyes. She could tell by the look in his eyes, that he meant it. She motion for him to sit on the couch. The couch was small, but Lindsay and Danny sat on opposite end with a couple feet between them. When Danny looked down, Lindsay took a quick a glance at the mistletoe hanging in the doorway behind him.

_**I won't ask for much this Christmas**_

_**I won't even wish for snow**_

_**I'm just gonna keep on waiting **_

_**Underneath the mistletoe**_

_**I won't make a list and send it**_

_**To the north pole for saint nick**_

_**I won't even stay awake to **_

_**Hear those magic reindeer click**_

'_**cause I just want you here tonight**_

_**Holding on to me so tight**_

_**What more can I do**_

_**Baby all I want for Christmas is you**_

_**You…………………**_

Danny and Lindsay sat in the quiet, almost dark room that was only lit by the tree. Danny moved closer to Lindsay, she tried to moved back, but she was already up against the arm rest of the couch.

"Lindsay, I know you said you want to take this easy and slow. I'm willing to wait, I'm not trying to push you into anything. I don't want this to come out the wrong way, but Lindsay I can't wait forever."

Lindsay gave him the biggest smile. He hadn't seen her smile for a long time. 

"I don't want you to wait forever, Danny. I finally got everything figured out and I want us to be together. I want to see if we can make this work. I'm willing if you are?" 

"Of course."

Danny leaned in more, but Lindsay stopped him. Now he was really confused. 

"Lindsay I thought you said….." 

"I know. Come on."

Lindsay got up off the couch and help Danny off of the couch. She walked him over to the doorway. They stood in the middle of the doorway.

"What is it, Linds?" 

Lindsay stopped him with her lips. He put his arms around her tiny waist. Her arms groped around his neck. Danny put more passion into the kiss. Without using words, Danny asked for permission for his tongue to enter her mouth. She granted it to him. Danny moved his hand to her hair and groped through it. They slowly pulled apart.

_**All the lights are shining**_

_**So brightly everywhere**_

_**And the sound of children's **_

_**Laughter fills the air**_

_**And everyone is singing**_

_**I hear those sleight bells ringing**_

_**Santa won't you bring me the one I really need**_

_**Won't you please bring my baby to me.**_

Too late, she already has him. She starred at him some more. She could do this all day. Danny guided Lindsay back to the couch. He held her in his arms. She fell asleep. Knowing she couldn't be any safer. The next morning was Christmas day. Danny and Lindsay had fallen asleep in each other's arms. He Christmas music was still playing. The tree was still lit. and the mistletoe was still in its place. Danny had been awake for a couple of minutes, when Lindsay started to stir. She woke up and looked around to see where she was and saw him.

"Morning."

"Morning."

Danny looked underneath the Christmas tree. Lindsay looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" 

"I didn't get you anything."

Lindsay turned around and leaned closed to him. She was smiling.

"You got me the greatest Christmas present, Danny."

Danny gave her a confused looked and leaned on his elbow.

"What?" 

"We're finally to together."

They leaned in and their lips touched again as their wish came true to be together. Lindsay couldn't ask for a better or cuter Christmas present. Now all she had to do was figure out another way to get Danny over to the mistletoe.

_**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

_**This is all I'm asking for**_

_**I just want to see baby**_

_**Standing right outside my door**_

_**Oh I just want him for my own**_

_**More than you could ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true**_

_**Baby all I want for Christmas is **_

_**You……….**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you baby……..**_

The end

Please review.


End file.
